The Future's Not Our's to See
by KatCarre
Summary: Marty had a younger sister, named Marlene, after his trip in time. She works for the school newspaper and has found out something about Biff Tannen and his family that won't get out it if TJ Tannen has anything to do with it.
1. Nothing

**Que Sera, Sera**  
_Doris Day_

Written by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans

When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother  
What will I be  
Will I be pretty  
Will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me

Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be

When I grew up and fell in love  
I asked my sweetheart  
What lies ahead  
Will we have rainbows  
Day after day  
Here's what my sweetheart said

Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be

Now I have Children of my own  
They ask their mother  
What will I be  
Will I be handsome  
Will I be rich  
I tell them tenderly

Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be  
Que Sera, Sera

_This song was written for  
Alfred Hitchcock's 1956 re-make  
Of his 1934 film "The Man Who Knew Too Much"  
Starring Doris Day & Jimmy Stewart_

_Author's Note-I decided to write a fanfic about if Marty had a younger sister, there is a scence of violence and sexual content involvingthe badguys._

_This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. And yes, I named her Marlene, not having seen Bttf 2 in awhile(being my least favorite). By the time I had, it was to late, Marlene was Marlene. I hope eventually to write more fanfics about my imanginary character. _

Prolouge : Nothing

October 15th Modern Day

Marty Mcfly turned around thinking he heard something, a noise, coming from his driveway. Nothing.

It was always nothing.

His thoughts turned to other things. His sister, Marlene (but affectionately called Marly by everyone who knew her) , born after his foray into the world of time travel, was going to find out whether or not she was going to be head editor of the school newspaper. She took after their father that way, an amazing writer, as she had in most.

Marlene had turned the crummy high school paper he had known in the eighties into a big thing, an unofficial school mascot in a way. It was one of the best things Hill Valley High had to offer. Not that he would have been concerned with it unless his sister was working on it.

He had brushed that school's dust off the soles of his shoes a long time ago.

Marty had moved to L.A. after his rock and roll career had started picking up, but he had kept in close contact with his family, often coming for visits. His father and mother had done well, buying a nicer house in a ritzier part of Hill Valley when his sister Marlene had turned three, his dad's writings getting more widespread and popular. He had even written a screenplay that was about to be shoot in a month, and it was expected to become a blockbuster hit.

His other siblings were doing great as well, Dave having started his own company and also living in L.A. He was going to marry his fiancée Sharona next month. Linda had married a great guy named Steve Mareen, settled down and had had three kids.

As for Marty, he had married Jennifer straight out of high school, and had kids of his own.

Though no Marty Juniors. The world didn't need another him.

After a booming rock career, Marty had become a hot-shot record producer. Though he did miss the action of singing, it was good money, and he wasn't away on the road all the time. That had been fine before he and Jennifer had had kids, but he figured playing thirty cities in two months time isn't exactly conductive to a healthy family life.

Life was good, he had a wonderful family, a great wife, a booming career. He still kept up with his old buddies from high school. The only person he hadn't kept up with was-Doc.

Man, he missed him.

After Marty had graduated from high school and Doc had had kids, both Doc and Marty had become wrapped up in their own lives, Doc with his family, Marty with his new wife and career.

Marty wondered what era they where in. The 1800's, perhaps? Doc had always favored it and Clara had come from that time period. He wondered how old Jules and Vern were now. What the family was doing. If Doc had made any new inventions-

"_Crash!" _

Marty heard the sound coming from his driveway, he was positive this time. He turned around, prepared to jump from his seat, when he stopped. Doc. Marty stuttered, searching for words,

"D-D-Doc!"

"Whoa, this is heavy!"


	2. Doc's Back

Chapter 2

_Author's note-Okay, I know this is short chapter, but chapter three is almost done, and it should be longer. So enjoy, and review! Hopefully this chapter won't be as boring as the first one, because there is less exposition. _

Marty looked around the room, wide-eyed staring at the man whom he hadn't in so long. Doc. His one time friend and mentor. Running around the room with a frenzied look in his eyes, Doc then spoke-"Marty!".

"Doc, Marty said, "What? Doc!- How'd you get into my house and-"

Doc cut him,

"Marty, we don't have much time, I'm afraid it is imperative that you come with me!" "What, why now? After all these years?"

The pain in Marty's voice was deep, he had often had felt abandoned by Doc. Doc looked away and said

"Marty, I'm so sorry about all those years, but we must not dwell on the past because tonight we must save a life."

"Save a life? What in the world are you talking about? Is this about my kids, Jennifer, or-"

Marty shuddered recalling that awful 1985 in which Biff had presided.

"My Dad?"

"I assure you Marty, George is alive and well in the future., and the others are fine. It is your sister"

"Which one? There was another born after you-left."

Doc ignored the anger and hurt in his former friend's tone.

"I am aware that you have another sister, I in fact, believe Marlene's birth was one of the many results of your trip to 1955. And, yes, it is Marlene who is in grave danger.

"What kind of danger?"

"Life or death kind of danger. I shall bring you up to speed on the course of events in the Delorean.

"The Delorean?"

"How else did you expect us to get to the future?"

"But Doc, this is crazy!

"Any crazier than if I said on the night of March, 5, 2004, your sister shall be raped and murdered by TJ Tannen and his gang for attempting to expose his father, Biff Tannen, for murder and check fraud?"

Marty lowed himself down to his chair, pale. "I'll come."


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

_Okay, I changed chapter three, I just thought this idea would be much better than the other chapter. Also all Back to the Future characters (Doc, Marty Mcfly, George Mcfly, Biff Tannen, etc, are property of Universal Studio, so please don't sue.) _

_**Friday, March 5, 2004 10:05 pm**_

Marlene Mcfly did a kick flip on her skateboard, in a hurry to get home. As soon as she got on to the nearest stretch of cars, she thought, she would grab tail of a truck or something and hitch a ride home.

Her newspaper meeting had run a lot later than she had thought. Her parents probably thought she was at her friend Jill's house however, so she was out of the doghouse with them. She then looked around her.

This stretch of road always made her a little nervous. It was pretty secluded, and things like kidnappings didn't happen too much in Hill Valley.

Or so she had thought.

She shuddered, wishing she had not overheard what she had. TJ Tannen, helping his father murder someone?

He was cruel, she knew that much, but she never would of thought he or Biff would have been capable of that. What she was mostly worried about now was if he would find out she knew before she could expose them. She shivered in the cold night air, this place always made her cold, not noticing an old, banged up white Toyota pulling up near her.

_**TJ Tannen's Truck 10:03 pm Friday March 5, 2004**_

TJ Tannen turned to what he considered his most loyal friend out of the gang, 3D and said to him,

"There she is, let's get her."

3D was a little unsure. She didn't do anything to them. No, he thought, she did do something, she threatens him and Biff by being born a Mcfly, TJ would never forgive her for that. And for one other thing, something that would make him work up the imitative to destroy her and that thing was the murder. 3D never agreed with that, in fact, somewhere along the line the guilt probably would have gotten the best of him and he would of told, if he wasn't so afraid of losing his only friend. TJ stuck by him through thick and thin, even through all his mom's disasters of boyfriends.

Thus he couldn't bring himself to let TJ down, so he decided to go along with his plans for Marlene. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he was about to participate in, he knew Marlene fairly well. She was always nice to him even though most kids weren't because he was born an illegitimate child. Even in this modern age, most of Hill Valley was prejudiced against unwed mothers, and treated their kids like they were two kinds of scum.

Even if they had been unjustly forced into it, like his mother had, by a date rape.

It was always the women's fault and the child had to pay for the sins of the mother, or in his case the father.

_**A Hill Valley Road, March 5, 2004**_

"Hey Mcfly, you Irish Bug!"

Marlene turned in a panic; she knew that voice all too well.

TJ Tannen, complete with all his cronies, about 5 or 6 of them. She knew if they jumped her she wouldn't be able to fight off that many.

TJ braked the car, as two of his gang members jumped out and true to her prediction, held Marlene down. She struggled against them, but it was to no avail, she couldn't take down two of them. She screamed, but there was no one to hear her.

"Well, well, well," TJ said circling her. "I noticed you in the cafeteria this morning. Listening in on other people's private conversations, bad, bad girl!

Don't you know curiosity killed the cat? But since it's all said and done, I guess I should ask you whether or not you heard anything…shall we say interesting.

Come on, answer, all my chums are waiting."

"Only what I already knew,"said Marlene in a fierce and angry voice, "that you

Tannens are the scum of the earth. "

"Oh you're going to pay; you're to pay big time for that missy! Call the Tannens scum! A typical goody-two-shoes Mcfly, that's what you are."

With that, TJ punched her in the stomach, hard. Marlene groaned in pain.

"You think that hurt, well sweetheart, there's a hell of a lot more where that came from, and you're gonna get it, that's right you're going to get it good. But before I start in on you, any questions?"

Marlene managed to get it out, harsh and cold,

"Why?"

"Because you know, and you will tell. You are dead for that. Curiosity killed the cat Mcfly, curiosity killed the cat."

He turned to the two holding Marlene down.

"Get the duck tape and use it then throw her in the truck. We're going to have some fun tonight boys."

They grinned, they knew what was about to happen, as did Marlene.

"Sweetheart," said TJ, "God help you."

And with that, the two gang members roughly threw her into the truck and they drove off into the night.


End file.
